Oddly But Surely
by BlueDelight
Summary: Lisa has finally finished college and is now moving to Seattle, Washington. With her job now, she was planning on getting that Nobel Prize shes dreamed of since she was a kid. At least, that was the plan till a certain family friend came along, and put her life through a loop.


"Mom I'll be fine honestly, I don't have that much stuff to carry", Lisa chuckled trying to take the bags from Marge's hands.

"I know honey it's just that, you've finally graduated from Harvard and now you're going to be living so far away for your job, I'm proud for you honey I really am but, maybe you should take a break and come stay with us, you've been working so hard I don't want you to over work yourself." Somehow Marge sneakily stole the bags from Lisa's hands without her consent, and Marge loaded them in the back seat of Lisa's rundown truck.

"Mom I can take care of myself I'm a big girl now." Lisa loved her mom, she truly did she just doesn't want to put so much stress on her shoulders, she has enough of that with Bart, now that he enrolled in the army and was fighting overseas. And don't forget about Maggie with her traveling all over the world with her band, over such a short time span they have become famous, now no one is over to visit mom and dad.

"I know honey, I know. It's just" tears filled Marge's eyes and Lisa comforted her in a hug. Then Homer with one more box in his hand came out to the mother and daughter embracing, "Woah, did I miss something?"

Marge quickly wiped away her tears and shook her head, "No, our baby has grown up that's all".

Homer chuckled, "Jesus Marge, it's not like she's heading off to war or something" Realization hit him when he remembered Bart, "Oh".

Marge shook her head again from Homer's stupidity but, she laughed and Lisa along with her shared the laugh as well.

One last box was packed in the back and with a few last hugs and goodbyes, Lisa started her trip off to her new life.

She headed up North to Washington, Seattle where she got a job at a local science factory, she could finally cure diseases and finally win a Nobel Prize like she always wanted when she was a kid. As she was on the road she stayed at many motels and lived off fast food. Satisfaction filled her when she finally saw the sign,

 _ **Welcome to Seattle!**_

From under the sign was a picture of someone very familiar,

 _ **If you see this man, please contact the authorities. Homer J. Simpson.**_

Lisa didn't know whether to grimace or laugh at the display that her father made but, she hoped this wouldn't cause any trouble for her, her last name was Simpson. Well, she could either change her last name or say she isn't related to him by any means, probably the latter.

She glanced at her radio clock and noticed it was getting close to dark, she was driving for five hours straight, guess that late night studying helped her with staying up for long periods of time. The city was absolutely beautiful and bustling with cars on the roads, Lisa knew she would like it here. It was now 9:00 P.M. and she needed to find a motel fast. With how much tourism this city got there had to be one nearby. A sign flickering the word " _Motel"_ , caught her eye as well as the vacancy sign glowing a bright red, she parked her truck and went to check in. A little worry filled her when the man at the counter only had a few fingers missing on one hand and his voice sounded like a smoke a little too much cigarettes, he reminded her of her Aunts Velma and Selma.

She pushed the thoughts of multiple crime scenes going on in the motel out of her head and opened the door to her room. It wasn't as bad as she thought, sure it had an odd smell, but she could live with it. Right away she went to bed, knowing she could change and take a shower in the morning, as well as get something to eat.

The next morning Lisa did just that, she took a quick a shower and avoided the odd spots on the bottom of the shower floor. For clothes, she put on a cute orange sweater that her mom knit her, orange was always her color, she put on some faded jeans that fit her perfectly, and for shoes she slipped on some black flats. She checked out, and tried to survive the horrible traffic that stopped cars and crowded streets. Lisa thanked whoever up above led her to a small diner, she could go for some homemade breakfast.

Lisa sat in a booth in the back and right next to the window, the waitress was very polite and wrote down her order with a smile, as Lisa waited for her food she gazed out the window. It felt like yesterday when she and Bart fought over who got the window seat in everything from in the car to sitting in a booth in a restaurant just like this one. Lisa would be lying if she didn't think about her siblings occasionally, when Bart announced that he was going to the army Lisa honestly felt scare-scared for him. Mom forbid it but, Bart had said it was too late, it was already done. Mom didn't talk to Bart for over a week she moped around the house but, she gave up and accepted his choice. Dad on the other hand was proud for Bart as was Grandpa, with him being in the army but, Grandpa didn't make it to see Bart off.

Lisa tried not to cry when Bart was packing up his things in the car, she failed and broke down hugging Bart, it was little moments like that had they shared a heartfelt sibling moment. Lisa cherished every moment they had when she was honored to have him as her brother. More hugs and tears where exchanged, surprisingly almost the whole town came to see Bart off but, Lisa couldn't stay there for long or she would have broken down again, so with that Bart was off to the army. Occasionally he would write them letters and FaceTime saying how he loved it and the Sargent was a real hardass.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Lisa Simpson" a voice that struck fear in her core, said in front of her.

And it indeed was the person she knew it was,

"Sideshow Bob!?" the said man stood there with his hands in his pockets, and a smirk on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, you are very far away from home, what's a little girl like you doing in a big city like this?"

"I don't think that's any of your business Sid- "

"I think I would prefer if you call me Bob" Bob cut in.

Lisa just sighed and finished what she said, "I don't think that's any of your business _Bob_ ," she put emphases on his name, "And I'm not little anymore."

Lisa thought she heard him mutter under his breath, it sounded like he said, "I've noticed". But she let it slide and studied the man who attempted to kill her brother multiple times in the past.

Though knowing of his old age, it didn't show on his face at all, nor his hair. Lisa knew he was the enemy but, she had to admit Bob wasn't looking so bad. He was wearing simple denim jeans with a button up long sleeve, he clearly didn't button it all the way letting people see his chest, and she could tell he was toned. Looked like all those days in jail pulled off, he must have really worked out. _Lisa, you idiot! This is the guy who tried to kill Bart dozens of times, he served time in jail! As well as lying to people time and time again how he turned over a new leaf and was good. Oh boy did that ever fool us. And you're there ogling him like a teenager!?_ And it sure didn't help much that he was much smarter and more sophisticated than any other man Lisa had met.

"You haven't told my why you're here, oh I know planning something evil? Or looking for my brother?" Lisa said with a fire in her eyes.

"Now, now don't be like that, for real I have changed my ways. I've resigned to good and be no longer evil, and I _mean_ it this time." Bob tried to give her the most genuine smile but, the girl looked like she didn't buy it. "May I?", Bob gestured to the booth seat,

"No", she sternly replied. He sat down anyway ignoring her word. Lisa forgot how annoying this man was.

"A long time ago I may have been enthused at plotting my revenge against your brother but, I have changed my ways and found my new calling."

"Which is?"

"I'm not telling you till you tell me why you're here."

"It's not any of your business." Lisa repeated.

Bob realized she wasn't going to tell him so he changed the subject.

"How's the family doing these days?" Bob folded his hands in front of him on the table, like he was discussing a business proposal.

Lisa was a little put off when Bob asked about her family, she honestly didn't know what to make of this, how much she should tell him…trust him.

"They're doing well, Maggie is off with her band on tour, and Bart…" Lisa didn't stop because of Bob, she stopped because whenever she thinks about her brother, her thoughts wander to a darker side. She sometimes thinks of him dying and burying him in the ground, or Bart lying on the battlefield, caked with blood.

"Lisa?" Bob almost looked concerned. _Like he would ever care._

"Bart is in the army." Lisa didn't look to see Bob's reaction, she looked down at her hands that were set in her lap, she focused on her fingernails and noticed how long they were, she really needed to cut them.

"I'll be damned." Lisa looked up and saw Bob's surprised expression.

"I'm guessing you worry about him all the time, don't you Lisa?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he was hard to kill back then, he'll be hard to kill now." Bob laughed. Lisa never noticed how charming the red-haired man's smile was. She couldn't help a small smile form on her face at the lightened atmosphere.

Their laugh was interrupted when the waitress came with the food.

"Here you go," She noticed Bob at the table," Oh I'm sorry, um would you like to order something?"

"No thank you." Bob gave her a charming smile, and Lisa could see a blush rise to her face, she shuffled away.

 _What a stud._ Lisa smirked and rolled her eyes.

"So, what have you been up to Lisa? I'm guessing you finally finished collage?" Bob asked.

After Lisa took a bite into her eggs she said,

"What makes you say that?" How could he possibly know that?

"That truck outside is obviously yours, and there are boxes in the back meaning you're either moving or you're sending them to someone. The option is obviously the latter." Bob, again, had that 'I'm smarter than you' smirk and was clearly proud of his analysis. Of course, the diabolical genius never ceased to amaze Lisa.

"Am I right?"

Lisa laughed, _two can play at that game._

"Well since you obviously had your coffee, with an odd choice of a breakfast platter, consisting of a straight black coffee, no sugar or cream, and a corndog that was obviously from a nearby vending cart. But, you were in a hurry so it's understandable." Lisa smugly took another bite of her fried eggs.

Bob smiled and let his head sit on his left hand that was the dinner table, "And how my dear, did you come with that conclusion?"

"Your pupils are larger than normal, but not large enough to show any signs of sugar, your right sleeve has a yellow substance on it, the most reasonable option is mustard, now yes there are many foods that could contain mustard but, I noticed there are a lot of street food vendors, the larger portion containing corndog vendors. Another hint would be your wrinkled shirt, meaning you uncaringly threw it on wrinkling the shirt in the process." Lisa was very proud of herself in her analyzation, she couldn't help a smirk appear on her face.

"A brilliant mind as always," Lisa blushed a little. "Every detail was spot on, except for one thing."

"And what would that be Bob?" Lisa questioned.

"I, in fact, wasn't really in a rush, my shirts are just normally wrinkled. If I was indeed in a rush, wouldn't you think I would be anywhere but here? Taking my time, sitting down and having a lovely chat with you?"

 _He's got me there._

"Well, I guess you're right. The great tragedy of science- the slaying of a beautiful hypothesis-"

"By an ugly fact." Bob finished.

Lisa looked at him with a look of awe,

"A very famous quote by Thomas Huxley, probably one of my favorite quotes of all time." Bob gave her a look that almost sent shivers down her spine.

"Mine too." Lisa said breathless.

"You always did have good taste in things Lisa, ever since you were a child. And you still do even at this age. How old are you now?"

"23, going to turn 24 soon."

"Well, I would have never guessed that! You don't look a day over 15." He winked at her.

Lisa smirked at his attempt to charm her,

"Flattery will get you nowhere _Sideshow."_

"We'll see about that Simpson."

* * *

Okay, Okay. I know I _should_ focus on more of my other stories and update those chapters. But this story was just sitting around in my computer _waiting_ to be published. And yes this is going to be a multi chapter, but I have no idea how long. I always feel like whenever I write the characters they turn out OC, so please if the characters seem off, please tell me so I can change it. I don't want OC characters, I want The Simpson's characters. Thank you for reading.

Edited 12/16/2017

WHOVIANS UNITE!


End file.
